


H/D LDWS - Round 5 Drabbles

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Challenge Response, Drabble, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Groping, HP: EWE, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, POV Ginny Weasley, POV Harry Potter, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Protective Harry, Secret Relationship, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: My entries for the Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing - Round 5 challenge atslythindor100on lj.Drabbles are not connected to each other.





	1. (You Drive Me) Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing - Round 5 on lj.
> 
> Rating & tags cover all three drabbles.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ginny knew, deep down, that this was not the right thing to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 1 in [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s H/D LDWS - Round 5. The prompt was _Accio, 320 words_.
> 
> Title comes from _(You Drive Me) Crazy_ by Britney Spears.

Ginny knew, deep down, that this was not the right thing to do. It certainly wasn't smart, or even very healthy, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Careful not to make a sound, she continued down the darkened corridor, listening for the soft footsteps coming from up ahead.

Ever since her breakup with Harry, she had become a bit... _focused_ on knowing his whereabouts at all times. Ron and her friends had another word for it, but she paid them no mind. She only wanted to be sure that Harry was safe, after all. It's not like she was trying to find out who his new girlfriend was so she could curse their hair off or anything like that. Of course not; that would be crazy.

She rounded a corner and paused, seeing Harry duck behind a tapestry that she knew covered an alcove big enough for two. This was it; after weeks of wondering who Harry was seeing, she would finally find out tonight. Ginny moved as quickly and quietly as possible toward the tapestry. She scarcely dared to breathe when she was close enough to hear Harry's voice.

"Accio lube!"

"Are you actually that lazy, Potter? It's just in my cloak pocket."

"Which is all the way on the floor. Do you really want me to stop touching you right now to get it?"

"Point taken. Carry on."

Ginny sucked in a startled gasp as she recognized the other voice. That was no girl Harry was with. But no, it couldn't really be...

" _Draco_ , if you keep that up, I won't last much longer."

"Just let go, Harry. I want you to."

Ginny stumbled backward as she heard two pleasure-filled groans from the other side of the tapestry. She hurriedly made her way up to Gryffindor Tower, thinking. Malfoy would kill her if she cursed off his precious hair, but a nice bat-bogey might do the trick...


	2. Slytherin, After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherins can take care of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 2 in [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s H/D LDWS - Round 5. The prompt was _Bat-Bogey Hex, 300 to 400 words_.

Harry was just sitting down to relax after a long day at work when he heard the front door burst open and then slam shut again a moment later. That could only mean one thing-

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, Potter." Draco stomped into their living room, his arms akimbo and his usually pristine hair a mess. He was scowling so deeply Harry worried he'd pull a facial muscle. "Apparently it isn't enough that I donated my family's money to that orphanage or helped rebuild Hogwarts, no! Evidently, I haven't yet done enough to pay my debt to society."

Harry stood and slowly approached Draco, not wanting to startle him. He could see the beginnings of a rant coming on, and he wanted to calm Draco down before things got too crazy. He lightly placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and steered him towards the couch. When they were sitting he began to rub soothing circles down Draco's arms.

"Draco, breathe. You and I both know that you've done more than enough for the Wizarding World since the war. You don't owe anyone anything, so what brought all this on?"

Some of the tension had left Draco's shoulders as Harry rubbed, but at his words, his eyes flashed steel and his nostrils flared.

"Some idiot at the pub thought he'd play hero and hexed me when my back was turned. All I heard was, 'Death Eater scum!' before it hit. Apparently, the Bat-Bogey is quite popular with drunken arseholes, because everyone except for Pansy was laughing their head off. Bloody bunch of wankers. But they got what they deserve, don't you worry."

Now it was Harry who needed to calm down. With a surge of anger, he shot up and was almost in the hall when Draco caught him and spun him around.

"Those bastards! I'll hex all of them into dung beetles right now. Let me go!"

With a smirk, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and smashed their mouths together in a demanding kiss. After a few minutes, he brought a hand down to palm Harry through his trousers.

"Personally, I'd much rather you channel that energy into a more... _pressing_ matter. Besides," he led Harry down the hall towards their bedroom, still smirking, "Pansy hexed all their pricks neon green. We may be reformed, but we are still Slytherins, after all."


	3. High-Strung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is tense, so Harry tries to get him to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 3 in [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s H/D LDWS - Round 5. The prompt was _Levicorpus, 250 to 300 words_.

Harry hummed to himself as he prepared a tray with Draco's favorite foods to bring up to his overworked boyfriend. Draco was about to undertake the test that would determine whether or not he would become a potions master, and he was just a _teensy bit_ stressed out, to put it mildly. For weeks on end, he'd done nothing but sit in his study pouring over old books and bubbling cauldrons, getting more and more worked up as the test loomed closer. Harry hated to see him in such a state, and he only hoped a nice meal would help him relax.

When everything was ready, he brought the tray of goodies to Draco's study, where he was unsurprised to find Draco slumped over a large tome on his desk, fast asleep. Harry set the food down on the desk and moved to stand behind Draco's chair. He leaned over and squeezed Draco's shoulders lightly.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

With a start, Draco jerked awake and clutched his wand tightly, crying out,

"Levicorpus!"

The next thing Harry knew, he was hanging upside down while Draco glared sleepily up at him. He sighed.

"Well, at least I wasn't holding the food."

Draco's gaze flicked over to the mountain of snacks behind him and his glare was much less intense when he looked back at Harry. After a few moments, he rolled his eyes and muttered the counter-jinx to let Harry down.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing his hands over his face roughly. "I'm a little jumpy."

Harry smirked with sudden inspiration. Draco needed to relax all right, but he was clearly passed the point where food would do much good. He walked over and straddled Draco's lap.

"Here, let me help you unwind."

Draco melted in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com/) (ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com)


End file.
